


I Can't Lose You

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy gets hurt





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> a while back, I wrote this https://thedelinqents.tumblr.com/post/171081786777/bellarke-bellamy-and-clarke-go-on-an-expedition-of and I really like the concept so here's a very short fic that no one asked for

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Bellamy and Clarke were supposed to go out to check if they had caught any animals in their traps, and bring them back if they had. It was supposed to be a simple, non-violent mission. But of course it wasn't. 

Long story short, they had been attacked by two guys from the prison ship. After ten minutes of fighting, one guy was down and the other guy had defeated Clarke and was about to stab her. But he never did, because Bellamy jumped in front of her and took the knife instead.

And now, he was injured. Badly. The knife had missed his heart so he wasn't dead, but he had lost a lot of blood. He was unconscious on a bed in the medical tent, and Clarke was sitting beside him, unable to breathe. 

Clarke was so angry at Bellamy for taking the knife for her. How could he do that to her? Didn't he know what losing him would do to her? Losing him would break her, just like losing Maya had broken Jasper. It would leave her hopeless. It would leave her helpless. Losing Bellamy would suck all the life out of her. It would leave her in pieces.

A voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Hey, princess," Bellamy said. And Clarke snapped. "What the hell, Bellamy?!" she said, "Why did you do that?! You could've died! What were you thinking?!" Clarke choked out a sob. Her voice softened and she said, "I can't lose you, ok? Not again."

"Clarke, listen to me. You're not going to lose me ok? I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his embrace. Clarke pulled away and looked into his eyes. And made an impulsive decision. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back. 

And they lived happily ever after (well, as happily as two people in a war could live).


End file.
